Azura Cascata-Mission: Aura Seeker
by Fanatic24
Summary: My oc Azura, starts her journey in the Sinnor Region, as a normal trainer. But in reality she is doing some undercover work for her "uncle" and to look for someone. Her mission is to go the league and find that someone and give them a second chance in living. Bad Summary I know. Charaters are ooc. I do not own pokemon! I Only own Azura.


Azura Cascata:

Mission: Aura Seeker

* * *

Hey people this is Fanatic24, this is my first Pokémon story. I hope you like it.

* * *

The sun shined brightly on me as I waited here sitting on a wooden bench. Time seems to always slowdown when you are waiting for the time to go by. Here I am waiting for someone... Now if they would only show up now.

My name is Azura Cascata, I am here at the Sinnoh region on a mission. Something that I won't tell anyone just yet.

'I hope whoever is supposed, to be here, gets here soon' I thought, I looked around to see no one heading my way. Feeling my legs are getting numb, I decided to take a stretch. Sandgem town, a small town but the beach here sure beats most places.

Walking down towards the clear waters, I saw my reflection in the water. My hair is cut in a semi short spiked pixy cut. With a blue headband attempting to control it. My face is nothing special, being mistaken for anyone. My eyes are dark, but they shine as I remember certain things. A small smile would appear, if I find something amusing. My outfit of choice is a dark blue thin strap shirt with an open button shirt over it, the sleeves are folded up to my elbows. Pair of black cargo shorts with a silver chain belt and a pair of blue running shoes. The only things I brought with me is a gray knapsack.

Okay I look like a total tom boy. But with the job I do, it doesn"t really leave room for other types of things to wear. It's more practical.

"Hey are you Azura Cascata" Someone called out, from right behind me. Turning around I spotted two boys about my age. One of them is a blond and the other one has a red hat and black hair.

"That's me," I said, walking up to the two boys. "Who are you two?"

"My name is Lucas and this is Barry" The boy with the red cap said, now know as Lucas.

"Hey" Barry said in a very loud voice.

"Come with us, the professor is in his lab" Lucas said, as he walked towards the town.

* * *

Professor Rowan lab is nice a place. But I've seen multiple labs in my travels. You've seen one you seen them all.

"Welcome young one," An older man said, who I presume to be the prof. Rowan. "I am Professor. Rowan."

"Hello, my name is Azura Cascata," I said politely.

"So your the inspiring young trainer I have heard so much about" Rowan said, as he looked down on Azura. "I have heard so much from the other professors."

"I hope it's all good things" I nervously said.

"Hm... Your uncle called in this morning," Prof. Rowan, said, he pulled out a black pokegear, poke-dex and a poketech. "Your uncle, send this down," he held up the pokegear, and he handed it to me. I put the pokegear in my pack. "These are from me" He handed me the pokedex and the poketech. I strap the poketech on me left wrist and placed the pokedex in the pack.

"Did my _said_ say anything else" I said, empasizing on uncle.

"He said that everything is in your pokegear," Prof. Rowan said, walking towards his desk he picked up a case. "He told me that you would travel along the region, I want you to search for every pokemon here in Sinnoh. A lot has changed in the last two years here."

"Yes sir."

"I expect that you will be entering the Sinnoh league as well" I nodded my answer. "Then you will need a pokemon then"

He opend the case to reveal three poke balls. "The three started pokemon. Take a look and pick one, who will travel with you"

I look at the pokeballs. I remenber reading the three started pokemon here in this region. Turtig the grass type pokemon, Chimchar the fire type pokemon. Reaching towards one of the Poke balls, I pressed the button and out came a light blue penguin pokemon.

"Piplup" The pokemon said, as it looked around.

"I choose you" I said bending down at the small pokemon. "Do you want to come with me"

Piplup looked up at me for a moment, then it lefted up its right-wing and said its name in a happy tone.

"So you choose the Piplup, are you going to give him a nickname" Prof. Rowan asked as he headed down to sit behind his desk.

"You're a boy..."I thought for moment, thinking or a name. Then it came to me, "I'll call you, Emprow."

"Piplup" Emprow saluted his anser.

* * *

Walking out of the Professor's lab, with Emprow in his pokeball. I placed his poke ball on my chain belt for a better reach.

I saw Lucas and Barry outside, they look like they were wating for something. Lucas looked at me, and smile apeared on his face. He tapped on Barry's shoulder to get his attetion. The two boys headed my way.

"Azura, you have a pokemon now, right" Lucas said, pointing at the pokeball.

"Yep" I said, simply.

"Hey let's have a pokemon battle," Barry yelled, pointing at me.

"Uhm... Sure" I said, unsurely, not liking Barry's cherry attidude.

"I'll reffere" Lucas voluntiered.

"Come on!" Barry ran off, leaving a dust trail.

I looked up at Lucas. "Is this normal..."

Lucas gave me a deadpanned look, "You don't even want to know what his normal is."

* * *

Fanatice24: Well this it my first story here... It's not all that great, I am horrible for writing down beginings.

The charaters are OOC. I don't know how to write them. Like Barry for instance.

Oh all flames will be ignored.

Read and Reveiw...


End file.
